La haine est parfois si douce
by MaraudeusesEtRebelles
Summary: La haine entre Rogue et Sirius à toujours excisté mais il y a un evenement qui l'a considerablement emplifié....Quand l'amour pour une belle jeune fille vient bouleverser les prejugés installés depuis toujours....
1. Chapter 1

Alyssia s'avança, inquiete, sur la voie 9 ¾ de King's cross. Son frère lui avait dit de l'attendre quelques minutes pendant qu'il irait chercher un compartiment libre.

Seule, la jeune fille regardait avec attention les nombreux élèves qui se retrouvait apres deux long mois de vaccances. Elle, elle n'avait personne à retrouvé, elle ne connaissait que son frere... Alyssia avait passé ses six premières années de scolarité dans une école privé de magie dans le sud de la France, cela etait due à sa santé très fragile. Depuis sa naissance, Allysia etait sujette à nombreux evanouissements et de nombreuse migraines, le climat méditéranéen avait eu raison de ces maux et apres six longues années, avait rendu la jeune fille plus forte. C'est pour cette raison que ses parents avaient enfin consentis à se qu'elle intègre l'ecole de son frère : Poudlard.

Depuis des années qu'il lui parlait de Poudlard ! Elle allait enfin connaître cet endroit ! Ce ne serait que pour une année, mais tout de même elle etait très heureuse. Elle avait hâte de faire les sorties à Pré-au-Lard, de voir le grand directeur Dumbledore, de faire connaissance avec les élèves de sa future maison et bien entendu, de voir « la repartition » ! Il lui en avait tellement parlé qu'elle en avait revé pendant des nuits !

Perdu dans ses pensés, Alyssia avançait le long du train. Ne regardant pas devant elle, elle fonça dans quelqu'un.

« Aie ! »

Alyssia leva la tête et se retrouva devant un beau jeune homme brun qui se massait douleureusement la tête.

« Pardon ! Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne t'avait pas vu » s'excusat-elle.

« Pas grave. Mais j'avoue que j'ai connu mieux comme façon de rencontrer quelqu'un ! » repondit-il avec un grand sourire.

Alyssia se dit que c'était probablement le plus beau garçon qu'elle n'ait jamais vu. Les yeux gris eteincelants, de long cheveux noirs, grand et musclé, ce garçon avait l'air tout droit sorti d'un magazine de manequin !

« Heu...Je m'appelle Alyssia. Je suis nouvelle à Poudlard. » dit-elle en lui presentant sa main.

« Je m'en doutait, jamais je ne serait passé à coté d'une aussi belle fille ! En tout cas je suis enchanté mademoiselle, je m'appelle Siruis, Sirius Black ! »

Tout en prononcant ces mots, Sirius pris la main d 'Alyssia et avec son sourire le plus charmeur, lui baissa la main.

« Black ?!! » s'etonna Alyssia

C'est à ce moment qu'elle aperçut son frere se dirigeant vers eux, l'air mauvais.

« Black ! Je conseil de lui lacher la main tout de suite ! » S'écria-t-il.

« Tiens Servilus ! Comment vas tu ? Tu sais que tu ne m'as absolument pas manqué ? » Fit Sirius avec un air moqueur.

« Je m'en fout de tes états d'âme Black ! Je t'ai dit de la lacher ! Et tout de suite ! »

« Et puis je savoir pourquoi mon petit Roguinounet ? »

Alyssia retira sa main de celle de Siruis vivement. Avec un regard mauvais elle se plaça a côté de Rogue.

« Parce que c'est mon frere espèce d'abruti ! » S'écria-t-elle avec colère. A present, Alyssia ne le trouvait plus charmant du tout, elle le voyait plutot comme un imbecille pretencieux ! Ce qui, d'apres Severus, était le cas.

« TON FRERE ?!! » s'ecria Sirius ahurri.

« Oui, ça te pose un probleme ? » lui repondit Alyssia avait un air de defi.

« Absolument aucun, sales serpendards... »

Sur ce, Sirius l'air degouté, leur tourna le dos en s'eloignant.


	2. De la castagne en folie !

Disclamer : tout est à JK bien sur sauf Alyssia !

Chap2 : **De la castagne en folie !! **

****

Le train avait demarré depuis plus d'une heure, quand Severus se leva.

« Ou vas tu ? » Lui demanda Alyssia.

« Je suis desolé Aly, il y a des personnes que je dois voir. »

« Des personnes que tu dois voir ? Qui ça ? Je peux venir avec toi ? » lui demanda Alyssia

« Non je suis desolé ma puce mais ...je ne veux pas t'impliquer la dedans, c'est compliqué. » s'excusa Severus.

« M'impliquer dans quoi Sev ? Qu'est ce que tu manigances ? »

« Mais rien ma puce ! Ne t'inquiete pas d'accord ? Aller, je reviens vite ok ? »

Il l'embrassa sur le front et sorti du compartiment.

Environ dix minute après le depart de Severus, Alyssia eut de la visite. Sirius et un de ses ami apparut à la porte.

« Alors c'est elle Patmol ? » dit le jeune homme chatain avec des lunettes.

« C'est elle ! Elle ne lui ressemble pas hein ? » repondit Sirius.

Alyssia se leva et ouvrit la porte d'un grand coup.

« Vous voulez ma photo ?!! » Cria-t-elle, furieuse.

« Une serpentarde en photo non merci, on ferait des cauchemards ! » lui repondit l'ami de Sirius en rigolant.

« Bien dis James ! Alors miss rogue ? Ou est ton frere adoré ? Il te laisse seule et sans defense face aux terribles griffondors ? » lui demanda Sirius hilare.

« Seule oui, sans defense je ne pense pas ! » repondit Alyssia l'air furieux.

« C'est quelle morderais la petite ! »

« Tu as raison James, faisont attention, elle pourrait nous faire mal ! »

« Attendez que nous soyons dans l'enceinte de Poudlard et je vous ferrai regretter de m'avoir provoqué ! »

L'hilarité de James et Sirius redoublat d'intensité, ils ne croyaient pas un traitre mot de ce que disait Alyssia. Apparement ils eurent tord... La jeune fille serrat fortement son poing et l'envoya avec force vers le visage de Sirius.

« ESPECE DE CINGLE !!!!!! »

Le grand et celebre Sirius Black venait de se faire defoncer le visage par une « pas si fragile » jeune fille !

« Saloperie ! » S'ecria James furieux la baguette à la main.

« Quoi ? Tu en veux aussi ?!! » s'ecria Alyssia

Les yeux remplis de haine, la jeune fille fixait les deux garçons. Sirius se tenait le nez, les mains et le visage en sang, tandis que James, la baguette à la main se preparait à envoyer un sort à la moindre menace de la part d'Alyssia. La tention etait à son comble quand une forme sombre se plaça rapidement entre Alyssia et les deux garçons.

« Rogue degage de là ou je te le fait payer ! » le previent mechament James, l'air toujours sur le qui-vive.

« Je ne te laisserait certainement pas toucher à ma soeur abruti ! »

Des bruits de pas se fit entendre. La dame aux bonbons accourait à toute vitesse accompagné d'un sorcier vêtu d'un uniforme bleu foncé, Alyssia se dit qu'il s'agissait certainement d'un agent du train, conducteur ou autre...

« Veuillez cesser immediatement ! » S'ecria la dame avec une fureur jamais soupçonné.

L'agent sépara les garçons d'Alyssia et Severus et s'occupa de Sirius qui gemissait de douleur.Apres lui avoir reperé le nez avec un sortilège, l'agent se tourna vers les deux jeunes gens resté dans le compartiment.

« Soyez certain que le directeur sera averti de votre comportement jeunes gens ! » Dit il l'air mechant.

« En attendent que nous arrivons à Poudlard je conseil à chacun de rejoindre son compartiment, j'envoie immediatement un hiboux à Dumbledore ! Signus, veuillez à ce que ces jeunes gens ne recommence plus. » Prononça la dame, les lèvres pincés.

« Ne vous inquietez pas pour ça, Esmera. »


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer : tout est à JK sauf ce qui est à moi^^

Et voilà le nouveau chapitre en ligne ! C'était long je l'avoue mais je m'en excuse pleinement et j'espère que ça vous plaira^^

Enjoy !

*******

**Jeu de mains, jeu de vilains élèves !**

Le reste du voyage se passa sans problème. Chacun resta dans son compartiment, attendant que le Poudlard expres atteigne la gare de Prè-au-Lard.

Sirius tenait une poche de glace contre sa joue emflée.

« Elle est vraiment cinglée celle là ! Pas étonnant que se soit la soeur de Rogue...Gémit Sirius.

-Ouai. Même s'ils ne se ressemblent pas physiquement, on voit bien que le mental c'est le même ! Quoique...Elle est plus violente que lui, ça c'est sûr.

-Elle ne doit pas être si terrible...

-Elle est complètement folle tu veux dire Remus ! Elle l'a physiquement agressé je te signal, et même si tu ne l'as pas vu faire, regarde la résultat ! Répliqua James en désignant la joue de Sirius. »

Peter émis un petit cri de peur.

Quelques heures plus tard, le train arriva en gare.

James, Sirius, Severus et Alyssia furent escortés en personne par Mc Gonagall jusqu'à son bureau.

Assient devant la directrice des gryffondors, les quatres élèves n'en menaient pas large. A voir leurs têtes, ont remarquaient qu'ils redoutaient la punission et, bien que les Maraudeurs collectionnent les retenues, ils angoissaient beaucoup quand c'était Minerva qui leurs donnait.

« Ainsi, miss et messieurs, j'ai appris par madame Sticmat que vous vous étiez battus. Commença la directrice, les lèvres pincées et l'air furibon. Vous rendez vous compte à quel point c'est grave ?

-C'est pas comme si on avait détruit un arbre du parc à l'aide d'une voiture volante, marmonna Severus.

-Détruire un arbre du parc avec une voiture volante ?! Vous avez une drôle d'imagination Mr Rogue. Neanmoins, le sujet n'est pas là, repris Mc Gonagall. Miss Rogue, le professeur Dumbledore à eut l'amabilité et la diligence de vous accepter à Poudlard cette année, bien que vous n'aimez jamais étudiez dans une école, ainsi j'aurai aimé que vous respectiez cette chance. Pour votre punission, je n'ai pas encore bien déterminé ce que je vais décider, donc vous allez tout les quatre rejoindre vos camarades dans la Grande Salle dans le calme et la discipline, est-ce bien clair ?

-Oui, professeur, répondirent en même temps les quatre élèves.

-Bien. Je vous ferai savoir au plus tard demain soir, en quoi consistera votre sanction. Vous pouvez disposez à présent. »

Sirius et James se levèrent rapidement et sortirent en lançant des regards glacials à leurs rivaux.


End file.
